


Создатели тени

by Lindwurm



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Узы дома Ралов создавались для защиты от сноходцев, а Исповедницы – для установления истины. Но оба заклинания слишком сложны, чтобы все было так просто...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Создатели тени

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Меча Истины на Fandom Combat 2014

– Здесь красиво, – наконец произнесла Магда Сирус. Она стояла, опираясь на высокий парапет, окружавший смотровую площадку Народного дворца. За парапетом стена тянулась далеко вниз, испещренная выступами и бойницами, а потом вниз обрывалось уже скалистое плато, лежащее в основании дворца. До равнин, по мнению Магды, было полмили, а то и больше. Словно гигантский цветочный ковер, травяные поля уходили вдаль, к востоку и югу, плавно превращаясь в гряды холмов и – еще дальше – гор. На такой высоте пахло только камнем, но Магде казалось, что она различает слабый запах цветущих трав. Пожалуй, она предпочла бы очутиться внизу, в полях, – она все еще не слишком уверенно чувствовала себя на высоте, после того, как сноходец едва не заставил ее броситься в пропасть под Замком Волшебника. Подавив дрожь в коленях, Магда снова посмотрела вдаль. Ради такого вида можно и потерпеть еще немного.  
– Это равнины Азрит, – пояснил Альрик Рал. Он непринужденно прислонился к парапету рядом с Магдой и, похоже, был вовсе не заинтересован в расстилавшихся внизу красотах. Еще бы, он-то на них уже насмотрелся. – Одна из линий нашей обороны: никто не подойдет ко дворцу незамеченным.  
– Бывшей обороны? – уточнила Магда. Больше двух месяцев прошло с тех пор, как волшебники Эйдиндрила, объединив свои усилия в едином – и самоубийственном – порыве, закончили цепь Башен Погибели, навсегда отделившую Новый мир от Древнего. Свыкнуться с мыслью о победе было бы проще, если бы она не потребовала столь великих потерь. Магде пока это так и не удалось, но она старательно напоминала себе и окружающим, что настало мирное время.  
Альрик повернулся и смерил ее серьезным взглядом голубых глаз.  
– Просто обороны, – сказал он. – Как бы это ни было ужасно, эта война была не последней. И ослаблять бдительность только из-за того, что мы избавились от угрозы с юга, было бы неразумно.  
– Так недолго и начать видеть угрозы там, где их вовсе нет, – пробормотала Магда. Ей не хотелось говорить о войнах и нападениях – слишком долго она, казалось, думала об этом постоянно. – Всем надо придти в себя и развеяться.  
Альрик выглядел удивленным:  
– Для этого я вас и пригласил. Война окончена, и теперь, надеюсь, дружеские визиты между Народным дворцом и Эйдиндрилом станут более частыми. Хотя...  
Он замолчал, не окончив фразу. Магда знала, что он собирался сказать: "хотя без сильфиды это будет сложно". Она вздохнула, не позволяя скорби вырваться наружу: Куинн, близкий друг ее и Мерритта, остался там, внизу, за накрепко запечатанными уровнями. Не было ни малейшей возможности вытащить его оттуда. Она могла только надеяться, что смерть его была легкой. Волшебникам, возводившим Башни, не досталось и этого.  
– Странный это получается праздник, – сказала она наконец, когда уверилась, что голос ее не подведет. Потом она вспомнила кое-что. – Лорд Рал, есть вещи, которые нам нужно обсудить.  
Альрик поднял бровь:  
– "Лорд Рал"? Вот как? Неужели я теперь говорю с Исповедницей Сирус?  
– Это необходимо.  
– Мне сходить за регалиями?  
Помимо воли Магда улыбнулась. Альрик Рал действовал на нее порой почти так же, как Барах: подшучивал, будто чуть свысока, но при этом не высказывая неуважения. В его шутливых замечаниях проскальзывало совершенно искреннее тепло и приязнь. Да, они с Барахом действительно были похожи. Только Барах был боевым чародеем, порой устрашающим в своей мощи, порой – погруженным в свои мысли настолько глубоко, что едва замечал ее, Магду. А Альрик, кажется, никогда не мог уйти в себя настолько, чтобы забыть о своей первоочередной ответственности, о долге правителя. Конечно, Барах тоже был в своем роде правителем: будучи Первым Волшебником, он вдохновлял и направлял народы Срединных земель, его мнение было весомым, но все же его власть даже над Эйдиндрилом не была настолько весомой, как власть Альрика, Лорда Рала, над Д'Харой.  
– Примерно об этом я и хотела поговорить, – заявила Магда.  
– О регалиях? – нахмурился Альрик. Никаких особых регалий у него на самом деле не было, во всяком случае таких, про которые бы знала Магда. Нетерпеливым жестом она дала понять, что не хочет продолжать шутливую пикировку.  
– Я и Мерритт гостим здесь уже почти неделю, – начала она, – и каждый день я кое-что вижу, что вызывает у меня вопросы. Каждый день после обеда.  
– А, – только и сказал Альрик. Магда внезапно разозлилась:  
– Я говорю о посвящении! Об этой твоей клятве, которая защищала нас всех от сноходцев. Но война ведь уже окончена! И что я вижу? Каждый день, каждый, все жители дворца собираются на перекрестках и по часу твердят это самое посвящение! "Магистр Рал ведет нас, Магистр Рал наставляет нас" и так далее. Зачем?!  
Альрик терпеливо ждал, когда она закончит. Магда выдохнула и почувствовала себя почти обессиленной. Что на нее нашло? Кажется, напряжение последних лет все еще не покинуло ее. Да и покинет ли когда-нибудь? В качестве Исповедницы ее ждало множество забот и обязанностей. И она не ожидала подвоха со стороны Альрика Рала – того самого Альрика Рала, которому Барах доверял, как никому другому, который спас ее саму от неминуемой мучительной смерти и ни разу не давал усомниться в том, что он – всецело на стороне ее и Мерритта.  
До тех пор, пока она не увидела ежедневное посвящение, приехав в Народный дворец на летний праздник.  
– Я думала, что ты в самом деле не стремишься к власти, – добавила Магда уже тише. Она нервно провела руками по белому платью Исповедницы, разглаживая складки.  
Альрик Рал вздохнул. Это был довольно усталый вздох, и впервые Магда подумала, что он, наверное, ждал этого разговора. Ждал – и все равно не очень его хотел. Однако и не пытался избежать его, не пытался скрыть эти посвящения.  
– Я объединил Д'Хару, – начал он. – Д'Хара – это и земли по эту сторону гор, и название страны. Ралы всегда правили Д'Харой, хотя границы ее менялись. Сейчас, возможно, это имя обозначает территорию, большую, чем когда-либо раньше. Я присоединил окрестные княжества, пользуясь как дипломатией, так и мечами, было бы глупо это отрицать. Но я сделал это, чтобы защитить их от сноходцев. Их – и тех, кто уже был под моей защитой. Если бы я промедлил, сноходцы могли бы воспользоваться уязвимостью князей и развязать войну. Я не смог бы успешно посылать войска на юг, если бы у меня в тылу открылся второй фронт.  
Магда была вынуждена признать, что его рассуждения звучали здраво.  
– Итак, вся Д'Хара связана с тобой узами. Я не могу осуждать такое решение, ведь если бы не ты, сноходцы захватили бы весь Эйдиндрил. Но посвящение? Здесь, сейчас? Зачем его повторять? Ты говорил, что если удастся убить сноходцев, то в узах больше никому не будет нужды.  
Некоторое время Альрик смотрел на нее в упор, будто бы оценивая. Магда почувствовала себя неуютно. Что он скрывает?  
– В этом я ошибался, – признался он. – Заклинание получилось сложнее, чем я думал. Мне не удалось предусмотреть все его последствия. К счастью, – быстро добавил он, – в них нет ничего страшного. Всего лишь выяснилось, что те, кто связан узами, способны чувствовать меня на расстоянии.  
Магда покачала головой. Она не могла вспомнить ничего необычного в своих ощущениях в последние месяцы – ничего более необычного, чем постоянное сдерживание силы Исповедницы. Никаких Альриков Ралов на расстоянии в множество миль. Может быть, узы так действовали не на всех? Или она не обращала на них внимание?  
– Но посвящения связаны не с этим, – продолжал Альрик. – Д'Хара не так уж похожа на Срединные земли, Магда. Тут куда проще относятся к мысли, что может появиться кто-то, кто всех объединит.  
– В данном случае – ты.  
– Да. Однако, чтобы это единство держалось и дальше, нужно что-то большее. Не только страх перед общим врагом, который, к тому же, нам уже не угрожает. Я знаю князей Д'Хары, возможно, лучше, чем они сами, и я прекрасно понимаю, что сейчас, после окончания войны, они только и ждут случая, чтобы отделиться. Каждый стремится управлять своим собственным клочком земли, каждый стремится к власти, и почти никто не думает о своих подданных. Посвящение призвано внушить им, что единство – благо.  
Магда недоверчиво взглянула на Альрика:  
– Посвящение призвано защищать от сноходцев. А не способствовать укреплению единоличной власти. И что будет дальше? Повторные клятвы в Эйдиндриле? Во всех Срединных землях? Совет опять обвинит тебя в жажде власти, и нам – мне – придется что-то делать с этими посвящениями.  
– Я не предлагаю их Эйдиндрилу, – резко ответил он. – И никому больше. Только Д'Харе. Сейчас, когда исчезла угроза вторжения, я ничуть не желаю вмешиваться в дела Срединных земель. Если бы это было не так, я и тебя с Мерриттом пригласил бы к посвящению.  
Магда помедлила. Ей вовсе не хотелось портить отношения с Альриком Ралом. Ее связывало с ним куда большее, чем просто спасение жизни. Альрик был первым, кто поверил в нее после смерти Бараха, первым, кто вернул ей веру в себя. После встречи с ним она поняла, что действительно чего-то стоит – она сама, Магда Сирус, а не только бывшая жена Первого Волшебника. Если бы не это – и не письмо Бараха, призывающее ее к борьбе, – она не стала бы Исповедницей. И уж конечно, не стояла бы сейчас здесь, на балконе Народного дворца. Скорее всего, она бы вообще нигде не стояла.  
– Я, в свою очередь, не желаю вмешиваться в дела Д'Хары, – ответила она Альрику, подчеркнув последнее слово. – Мой первоочередной долг, как Матери-Исповедницы, – забота о благополучии Срединных земель. Конечно, если кто-нибудь нарушит это благополучие, я буду вынуждена вмешаться.  
– Я приложу все усилия, чтобы тебе не пришлось этого делать, – серьезно сказал Альрик. Магда встретилась с ним взглядом. Снова она была вынуждена поверить ему на слово. С другой стороны, что она могла бы сделать прямо сейчас? Коснуться его своей силой? Но у нее не было никакого действительно веского повода это сделать, только собственные подозрения, не в последнюю очередь обусловленные никак не желавшим отпускать эхом войны. Насколько она знала, посвящения действительно не проводились нигде за границами Д'Хары.  
– Мне казалось, единство по-настоящему ценно только во время войны, – сказала она примирительно. Альрик принял ее тон и улыбнулся:  
– Для Срединных земель – возможно. В Д'Харе все по-другому. Вам нужен Совет, чтобы заботиться о разных интересах разных стран, но здесь интересы княжеств куда более схожи. Д'Хара меньше, чем все Срединные земли вместе взятые, и ее не разделяют ни горные хребты, ни широкие реки. Так что это вопрос традиций, Магда.  
– Одна из задач Исповедниц – заботиться о сохранении традиций и о тех народах, которые не имеют представителя в Совете, – кивнула Магда. Альрик внезапно хитро ей подмигнул:  
– Посвящения – одна из традиций Д'Хары. Возможно, когда-нибудь Матери-Исповеднице придется сохранять и их.  
– Традиций? Да этой традиции без году неделя! – рассмеялась Магда. – И что это за традиция, которая зависит от одного человека... – она осеклась.  
По лицу Альрика пробежала тень. На мгновение Магда увидела его так, как, вероятно, видели только его подданные: суровым и мрачным, погруженным в себя, но думающим только о благе своего народа.  
– Да, – сказал Альрик. – Мне нужен наследник.  
Он тяжело замолчал. Магда внезапно вспомнила кое-что, что он говорил раньше. Ужасная мысль осенила ее:  
– Но... но ты не знаешь, как на него подействует заклинание уз? И подействует ли?  
Альрик отвернулся. Теперь именно он смотрел вдаль, на равнины Азрит, а Магда – на него.  
– Я гадаю, не слишком ли я поспешил, – тихо произнес он. – Но я и сейчас не могу придумать никакого другого выхода. Нам отчаянно была нужна защита от сноходцев, и я нашел ее – ту, которую смог. Меня не оставляет мысль, что, возможно, если бы я помедлил еще день или два, я нашел бы другой вариант. Более простой, без уз и этой клятвы, такой, какой люди могли бы принять легче. – Он взглянул на Магду. Обычно он казался ей чуть моложе своего возраста, но сейчас выглядел лет на десять старше... и очень усталым. – Я гадаю, сколько правил волшебника я нарушил за один раз. И насколько будут ужасны последствия от второго правила.  
– Второго правила? – переспросила Магда. От Бараха она знала о существовании правил волшебника, но всегда полагала их чем-то, тесно связанным с магией, чем-то вроде правил безопасности. Не лезь в огонь голыми руками, не встряхивай те и эти магические компоненты...  
– Второе правило волшебника: благие намерения могут вести к печальным последствиям, – пояснил Альрик. – Я уже выяснил, что один из эффектов моего заклинания – то, что связанные узами могут определить, где я нахожусь. Это только один побочный эффект, и довольно безобидный. Но могут быть и другие. Куда более мрачные... или тоже безобидные.  
– Но как такое может быть? Я думала, заклинания действуют только так, как от них ожидается.  
– Простые – да. Но чем сложнее сеть, тем труднее отследить все узлы и их сочетания, тем больше времени требуется, чтобы учесть все воздействия, а не только основные. К сожалению, именно времени нам и не хватало, – Альрик замолчал. Потом добавил: – Но мне все же нужен наследник.  
Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим посвистом ветра. На такой высоте он, наверное, никогда не утихал. Магде внезапно стало холодно, и она потерла плечи, почти жалея, что не захватила накидку. Но это был внутренний холод, который невозможно было прогнать, одевшись потеплее.  
Не глядя на Альрика, она призналась:  
– Это одна из причин, по которой мы с Мерриттом здесь. Непредвиденные эффекты, – пояснила она, заметив мгновенное замешательство Альрика. – Мерритт предупреждал меня, но времени у нас было, может, даже меньше, чем у тебя. Он предупреждал, что это первый эксперимент, однако...  
– Безвыходная ситуация, – кивнул Альрик. Магда слабо улыбнулась:  
– Я стала Исповедницей ради спасения всех в замке и ради истины, и не жалею об этом. Но теперь... Мерритт собирается просить твоей помощи в изучении этого заклинания, прежде чем он выполнит поручение Совета. – Магда оглянулась на дверь. – Я хотела поговорить с тобой об этом раньше него, так что спасибо, что позволил ему остаться в библиотеке.  
– Его теперь оттуда и не вытащишь, – ухмыльнулся Альрик. Магда почувствовала, как ее щекам становится горячо. Но она все равно собиралась это сказать. Она начала издалека:  
– Совет возложил на нас с Мерриттом обязанность создать других, новых Исповедниц, чтобы поддерживать порядок во всех Срединных землях.  
– Непростая задача.  
– Да, тем более, что в будущем это будет некому делать. Мерритт отказывается передавать это знание кому-то другому, и я его понимаю. Это слишком опасное заклинание. Так что предполагается, что Исповедницы будут, ну... передавать свою силу по наследству.  
Магда перевела дух. Это было только начало. С Альриком можно было говорить свободно, но ей все равно было неловко: до сих пор она обсуждала такие вещи только с Мерриттом.  
– Дело не в детях, – неловко сказала она. – Просто... мы с Мерриттом хотим быть вместе, но моя сила мне мешает, – выпалила она скороговоркой. И тут же продолжила: – И как же другие Исповедницы? Если так будет со всеми, то я лучше останусь первой и последней из них, чем... Вдруг это можно изменить?  
Альрик выглядел искренне обеспокоенным.  
– В самом деле, это большая проблема, – пробормотал он. – Конечно, я помогу Мерритту в изучении заклинания.  
– Спасибо, – сказала Магда. Конечно, она не думала, что Мерритт способен умолчать о столь... деликатной проблеме – потому что будущее Исповедниц было намного важнее, чем ее, Магды, минутная неловкость. Но, поскольку дело касалось ее лично, она предпочла поговорить с Альриком с глазу на глаз. Тем более, что он только что поделился своими тревогами.  
– Наверное, это тоже второе правило, – сказала она. – Благие намерения – и странные последствия.  
– Так и есть, – согласился Альрик. – Порой мне кажется, что во время войны мало кто вообще думал об этом правиле. И теперь нам придется иметь дело с результатами. И не только нам. Даже пророки не в силах полностью оценить, как эта война скажется на следующих поколениях. Или на их внуках.  
– Может быть, спустя тысячу лет про эту войну вообще забудут.  
Магда сама себе не верила, но Альрик пожал плечами.  
– Может быть, это было бы к лучшему, – сказал он. – Хотя это говорит моя усталость. Люди должны знать об ошибках прошлого, чтобы не повторять их... Думаю, нам следует вернуться и все-таки развеяться, как ты и говорила, – он внезапно сменил тон и улыбнулся Магде. – В конце концов, это праздник первого лета после войны. Мы заслужили хотя бы небольшую передышку.  
Магда улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Еще немного, – попросила она. – Отсюда восхитительный вид.  
И они в самом деле заслужили передышку. Невозможно все время тащить груз ответственности, не думая ни о чем другом. И даже если Альрик был прав, и заклинания его и Мерритта таили в себе мрачные плоды для них и для грядущих поколений, прямо сейчас она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Что толку без конца беспокоиться о будущем, если даже пророки не видят его целиком. Они – Мерритт, и Альрик, и сама Магда – в любом случае сделают все, на что способны. Не больше, но и не меньше.  
На этот раз Магда была почти уверена в том, что ветер донес до нее сладкий запах цветущего донника.


End file.
